Probably A Better Creepypasta
Once upon a time, in a home not too far away, but most notably far away, there was a young boy called "Timmy", and his brother "Jeremy"; his niece "Josephine", whose sister was called "Abbie". They all lived in one household for some-reason in a nice, excessive, 3 story structure with a basement. Convenient, the basement was, spooky, indeed. They had 1 mother, 1 father, 1 uncle, 1 aunt, 1 grandfather, 1 grandmother; so-on and so-forth. They were wealthy at the time, because of convenience. Now, let's talk about the story. Oh, and they have some random friend, called "Bob". Chapter 1 : The Sega™Megadrive™ And the Sega™CD™ - Because it wouldn't work without One lonely, stormy, moody, excessively adjectival night, Timmy; his brother Jeremy, were up late. They were performing the task of operating the Sega Megadrive, using the Sega CD. They had recently received a letter, for Christmas, from their colleagues at school, with the present within from their friend, Bob. It was just a envelope with multiple cards in it; some dank CD, that they weren't allowed to play until Christmas. It was the day before Christmas, conveniently, and so they thought no-one would mind them playing it. So they loudly activated their gaming device, and ripped the envelope to shreds, leaving the contents of it somehow in-tact. They closely examined the brightly coloured container, which wasn't really a container. It had both of their names addressed on it. After they completely demolished the casing, the found a letter and a cd in yet another package, but it was transparent. They, because they were curious, decided to ditch the idea of having fun and read the letter first. It was poorly written, like they forgot it was Christmas, and were in a rush. Dear Timmy; Jeremy, I am writing as of the 26th of December to inform you of this "Sonic" game. There's something wrong with it, and I humbly request that you destroy it. But oh whelp, time to ditch everything I learnt in English, about persuasive devices. DESTROY THE DAMN DISK. IT'S ****** UP! BURN IT, TOSS IT OUT OF THE WINDOW, ANYTHING JUST TO REMOVE IT FROM HUMAN EYE FOREVER. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PLAYING THE DAMN GAME! IT'S WHAT IT WANTS, IT WILL COMPLETELY **** YOU UP. IT'S AFTER ME RIGHT NOW, despite the fact that I'm currently writing this, AND IT'LL BE AFTER YOU TO! -Yours faithfully definitely not the monster, just Bob. And through their sheer amount of ignorance, and lack of common sense, despite the fact that they were clearly informed to destroy the disk, like there was a third party forcing them to do-so, and the "monster" knew it was going to happen, they stupidly decided to deposit the disk into their Sega cd. After of-course ripping the plastic case to shreds, leading to the disk being damaged through their incompetence. Now, they had probably released the demon, and sealed their fates. After the screen turns on, not like it wasn't already on, they could see just your ordinary Sonic Game. They merely thought it was a prank, but not was all correct. Firstly, because they somehow have photographic memory for things that appear for less than a second, they recalled seeing Sonic with black eyes and red pupils, with a HYPER-ULTRA-SUPER-REALISTIC blood red river. The ring around sonic was very rusty and the title didn't go without it's on treatment. Not-only that, but they noticed that the date or whatever in the bottom changed to 666 or whatever, convenience. And because they weren't like a normal person, of which their lack of common sense shows, they being to choose a save file like in Sonic 3. But it wasn't like the normal Data Select Screen, instead, it had some clouds in the background that reminded them of the red clouds in the sonic cd metal sonic race, and there was an unused boss theme from Earthbound playing. And there were three characters to play as. Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. But of-course, they were too stupid to notice that anything was wrong. Chapter 2: I don't want to set the world on fireeeeeeeeeeee. After selecting Tails, since every-other character was locked, they realised something was wrong... It was the worst game ever, like the level design was trash. They supposed that it was for some Halloween hacking contest or something seen as how there were dead animals everywhere. They slowly jogged to the end of the level, where they saw a Sonic, that doesn't look like the characteristics of Sonic, at all. But the sentence doesn't make any-sense, nor does anything else. Tails, without the player's control, slowly approached Sonic, whilst Timmy's and Jeremy's ears started to hurt over the static that should've woken everyone up within a miles range. Pun entirely intended. But no-one will get it. Anyways, after probably sending the planet off elsewhere, Sonic opens his eyes and with their photographic memory, they are blood red as before. And text appeared on the screen stating: "I want to play a game.". SUDDENLY, JIGSAW APPEARED ON SCREEN, HE WAS TRUE SLAV. But anyways, after being spooped, they decide to play more, where they suddenly entered the burning version of Angel Island Zone, where the fire was HYPER-ULTRA-MEGA-FOXTROT-ALPHA-BETA-REALISTIC. And suddenly Sonic.Executable file, which the somehow found the name of, started to chase Tails! How scary? And so tails obviously dies, the end. Oh wait, they play as knuckles, and someone spills some ketchup and he dies the end. And then Eggman walks around his castle and suffers the same fate, he probably ate too much mcdonalds. Chapter 3: Eugh Afterwards, because of reasons, they were treated to a part where the played as Sonic, and they ran down some-random thing, before a message appeared and the game crashed. With their photographic memory, they recite a mega paragraph or whatever. Greetings, I am GOD or whatever lol, you're already dead. For you see, I have been collecting both the chaos emeralds, time stones, master emerald, super emeralds, seven world rings, that book thing for the rings or whatever I don't know, the chaos rings, the phantom ruby; everything else, and all oc stuff. Oh and souls. Oh, and I'm in you house and your family is dead. Let's play hide and seek. They quickly ran down to everyone else's bedroom, and they were all completely pulverized. So they said "neat". And they screamed: "HIPPITY HOPPITY GET OFF MY PROPERTY". And equipped a gun from dad's bedroom that he used to shoot his children.. And they charged up to room with game console and shot it up. But Sanic was too fast and molested them before hand. And now they were dead and everyone dead; we all died bad end the end or whatever. Troll pasta, shit crappy troll pasta is great for eating!